


Underground Machine

by originofabsolution



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game), Take That (Band)
Genre: AU- Fable 3, M/M, donage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gary was meant to be King but Rob betrayed him and took the crown for himself. Gary now is head of the Resistance/Revolution against King Rob. Mark is torn between the two of them, still loving them both and not wanting to pick a side. Howard is the captain of the king's guard and Rob's loyal fighter. Jason is an assassin for the Resistance.<br/>Will either side win the crown for good? Or will the two sides collide and make peace?</p><p>Based on the Kidz live performance<br/>Pairings: Mainly Donage, but lots of Barlowen and Willowen. Maybe even some Barilliams in the end??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Rob + How VS Gaz + Jay. And Mark being in the middle.

 -----------------------------------------------------

“Are we all clear on the plan. We can't afford to fuck this up?” Gary asks the group, expecting a nod from all of them. Everyone nods and he is impressed that everyone has understood his ideas and commitment to the revolution. The whole organisation would be non existent if it weren't for him. The revolution wouldn't have to exist if he had been put on the throne in the first place. But no, he was betrayed by his best friend and had no choice but to deny the position.

Gary had grown up with 2 best friends: Robbie Williams and Mark Owen. For his entire life he had known them, inseparable some said the three were. But that was until they grew into men, and rivalry erupted between him and Rob. Not rivalry to show off, but for the crown of England. Being noblemen and the King on his deathbed, as well as no heirs. The higher nobleman would take the throne. At the time, Gary was much higher in noble ranking. Due to widespread popularity mainly. Rob was always jealous of his friend’s popularity and position, so he had chosen the right time to sabotage his life as he knew it.

 

The group split up from around the table, separating to carry out their jobs in the plan.

“Gaz!” A small, baby faced man trots up to him.

“Markie!” Gaz exclaims, always ecstatic to see his best friend. He slings an arm over his shoulder as he assembles his gunpowder and bullets with the other.

“You know I'm not happy bout all this.” The younger man says. Motioning a hand to all the weapons spread across the various unorganised benches.

“One of us has got to win. And that person will be me.” Gary states confidently.

“I know what he done was unfair. But is this really necessary?” Mark asks. Unsure of his friends intensity on the matter.

“The majority of the public is still on my side. And considering the way Rob is treating his subjects, I won't be surprised if we gather more support.” Gary explains, placing his pistols in his belt. Next to his sword.

“I don't want to lose either of you.” Mark sighs. Burying his head into his friend's shoulder.

“You won't. I'm not planning to kill him yet. Just scare him.”

“You know he won't play your game. He will make his own and force you to play.” Mark sighs at his friends naïveté, before walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do I look good or what?” King Rob exclaims, checking his new pure white suit out in the mirror. 

“Stunning sire.” Howard, captain of the guard replies. Hand resting on the handle of his sword. Ready to protect him from any intruder entering the room. 

“The guard look great in the new white uniforms too. It was a good idea of mine wasn't it.” He states rhetorically. 

“Most definitely.” Howard agrees. “I must go for guard duty now.” 

“Fine. You are dismissed.” The King huffs and Howard exits the room. Heading out of the castle and into the streets of Bowerstone. He greets civilians as he passes, as he is well known and liked throughout the kingdom. 

In the past, Howard had been brought up with a good education in one of the richer districts of the kingdom. He fought hard for his position by the Kings side. And it is an accomplishment he is most proud of. 

“Captain!” He hears someone call from behind him. “Captain!” They repeat. 

“What is it?” Howard turns around and asks one the guard. 

“There is a revolt in the south of the city.” He reveals, puffing in result of the running he had just done. 

“Again? Is it the revolution fighters?” Howard asks. Knowing it will more than likely be them. 

“We assume so sir.” The lieutenant replies. 

“Lead the way.” The captain motions for him to lead him to where this revolt is happening.

Once he gets there, the fight between the sides has already broke out. Even from this distance, he notices the revolution leader in the middle of it all. He wears a black suit and is surrounded by his men, all of them wearing black. The Kings men contrast with them, wearing white.

Howard huffs the scene. This has been the third revolt this week. He draws his sword and strides into the battle. Knocking down any enemy in his way. Not wanting to kill them, but wound them to send a message that the King will always win. 

He is yet to reach the leader of the attack, but one of his comrades jumps on beside him. 

“An assassin has been sent to kill the King!” He exclaims, making sure the captain can hear.

“Shit!” He exclaims back and bolts out of the crowd of violence. He runs as fast as he can, through the streets, on the lookout for an assassin in black. 

The captain hears a faint scream and immediately turns to the sound. Noticing one of the guards at the gate, being stabbed in the back. By a man in black clothes. 

The assassin! 

He bolts in the direction of the man, catching him completely off guard. 

 

The assassin doesn't know which way to run. But, then he thinks of a plan and slowly backs toward a wall. 

“Stop!” The captain of the guard shouts. The assassin hold his hands above his head and drops his dagger. 

Howard traps him in the corner, in the alley beside the inn. 

“Show your face!” He says, with a gruff voice. The assassin pulls the black scarf from his face and let's down his hood. Revealing his mane of wavy dark brown hair and sharp featured face. 

The captain's heart skips a beat and he accidentally chokes on air. As he gazes on at the most beautiful man he has ever laid eyes on. 

_ He was going to kill the King! Don't let him off because of his stunning looks!  _ He internally shouts at himself.

“What is your business here?” Howard asks him. Keeping his sword drawn in the man’s direction. The man does nothing but stare at him, emotionless. 

“Speak!?” Howard instructs. The assassin furrows his eyebrows at him. 

_ Can he not understand? Is he not from round here?  _ Howard wonders. He takes a step towards the man, intending to get close enough so that he can arrest him. The man takes a step back from him, suddenly his face becoming scared. And Howard can see he is shaking as he hunches himself over. 

“It's okay. Don't be scared.” Howard says in a much calmer tone, taking another step forward. Drawing back his sword, so that it isn't pointing at the seemingly scared assassin. The assassin’s eyes dart around the alley walls, Howard doesn't know why. But he tells himself he won't follow the man's interest, in case it is a trap. The man's eyes find their way back to Howard's and suddenly he pulls out another dagger. 

“Woah!” The captain exclaims, raising his sword towards the man again. “Put that down. Now!” He orders. 

The man thinks for a moment, before doing as he is told. Dropping it and sliding it with his foot, towards Howard. 

Out of precaution, Howard squats to pick up both daggers. 

Before he can react, the assassin sprints for a couple of steps, shoving Howard's side, then jumping up various aids on the wall. He continues to swing and climb until he reaches the roof of the inn. The captain, stands at the bottom, speeches at how he had just been tricked. 

The assassin does a mocking salute, before sprinting off over the rooftops. 

“That little shit…” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you get what we planned?” Gary asks the assassin as he enters the underground hideout. The assassin chucks the item to the leader before letting down his hood again. 

“The keys to the entire palace.” He states, taking a seat. 

“You weren't actually going to kill Rob, were you?” Mark asks him. 

“No.” He replies. 

“See, you never believe me.” Gary states. 


	4. Chapter 4

Since that day, Howard couldn't take his mind off of the mysterious assassin. Usually he wouldn't have been outwitted easily, but the man's stunning looks must have distracted him. Which isn't good.

“Captain.” King Rob calls him, whilst he patrols the palace corridors.

“Yes sire” Howard replies.

“Be a lamb and open the treasury doors.” Rob motions to the door at the end of the corridor.

“That door is meant to be locked at all times.” The captain replies.

“Well I'm King and I get what I want. So open it.” Rob suddenly becomes fed up. Howard notices and nods his head. He feels around his belt for the palace keys. But he notices they are not there.

“Fuck” he mutters to himself. “Excuse me for a moment.” He begins to stroll the opposite way down the corridor. Behind him, he can hear Rob shouting for him to come back and open the door.

 _That assassin stole my keys!_ He thinks. Storming through the palace corridors.

“Oi!” He shouts at the second in command. Who turns around immediately and addresses him.

“Yes captain?”

“What can you tell me about a revolution assassin? He is tall, slender, has a head full of wavy brown hair. Blue eyes. Pointy facial features and some stubble.” Howard describes the man, in a little too much detail- the second in command thinks.

“I know him. Sneaky fella ain't he.” The smaller man laughs. But Howard only gives him an unamused glare. “He tends to hang around the inn at night, none of us have seen him out during the day.” He quickly says, slightly intimidated by the captains glare.

“Thank you.” Howard says gruffly and heads out of the palace doors and into the garden.

“Hello captain!” A chirpy voice calls out from beside one of the rose bushes. He stops in his tracks, knowing the voice well.

“Good evening Mark.” He greets the small man. Mark often visited the palace, to spend time with the King. Howard was told they both had history with the leader of the revolution.

“Off on another bloody mission?” Mark asks. Always intrigued by the assignments he was set.

“Hopefully not too bloody. And it's a rather personal mission if I'm honest.” He reveals.

“Personal as in? A little bit of down time with a lady?” Mark asks, with an amused smile. Which Howard can't get his head around.

“No. I wish.” The captain lets out a brief laugh. “My keys have gone missing and I believe a certain assassin may have them.”

“Good luck getting them back. I've heard he is difficult to find.” Mark’s grin only grows wider, before he strolls off, giggling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The captain of the guard decides in advance, that if he is going to get anywhere near the assassin. He will have to blend in and not come off as a King's guard. So, he changes out of his uniform and into some casual clothes.

He then reacquaints himself with the area  around the inn, before entering. He scans the room, looking out for the dark figure.

 _Hard to find? I think not!_ Howard thinks to himself as he spots the assassin in the corner of the room. He then grabs himself a drink and casually strolls over to that side of the room. Where he pretends to look for a place to sit, which acts in his favour because there are no seats free elsewhere.

“May I sit here?” He asks the dark figure, placing a hand on the only spare chair in the room. The assassin nods. Howard sits, proud that his disguise has worked so far. They both take sips of their drinks. Fairly normally, in only a slight tense atmosphere.

“What do you want from me?” The assassin asks suddenly. Removing his hood. Howard's heart skips a beat again, hearing his voice for the first time.

“What do you mean?” Howard stutters out, trying to keep his cover. The assassin’s face furrows.

“Don't play stupid. I know who you are.” He points a finger at Howard, before taking another sip of his drink.

“Who am I then?” The captain asks. Curious to find out how much the assassin knows about him.

“Howard Donald, captain of the kingsguard. Hopelessly devoted to him and keeping him safe. You worked hard for your place by his side, years of pain and rivalry. I'd be very surprised if you ever decided to give up your position.” The assassin tells him. Howard is slightly shocked at how the man knows that much about him. But then again, the captain is popular with the people, so gossip moves quickly about him.

“... And your name is?” Howard asks him. Wanting to know at least something about this interesting assassin/thief. He laughs to himself.

“What makes you think I would tell you that?” He chuckles again.

“Because I'd like to know who I'm fighting against.”

“Fair enough. I'm Jason.” He sticks his hand across the table for Howard to shake. Howard warily takes his hand.

“Jason what?” The captain asks. Wanting to know more. Jason laughs again.

“I'm afraid I can't tell you that. We only just met!” He takes another sip of his drink after Howard lets go of his hand.

“So I have to arrange another evening off, so I can get your full name?” Howard asks.

“Was that an offer?” Jason smirks at him.

“Possibly.” Howard smirks back, taking another sip of his drink. Finding the company of an enemy assassin weirdly pleasant.

“You know, for a guard, you aren't too bad.” He compliments.

“ _Captain_ of the guard. And you aren't too bad yourself.” Howard corrects and compliments.

“Why are you here?” Jason asks him after a moment of silence.

“I believe you stole my keys.” Howard suddenly becomes the tough guard he was before.

“I did. But I don't have them anymore.” He tells him.

“So where are they?”

“With the revolution.” He states. Looking slightly worried of what Howard's reaction may be.

“Shit” the captain says and puts his head in his hands. _If I don't get the keys back, the King will kick me out of the guards._ Howard thinks to himself. “Is there any way I can get them back?” He asks Jason.

“Possibly. What's in it for me though?” Jason questions. Howard is generally quite astonished that the assassin is considering betraying his leader to get his keys back.

“Anything. What do you have in mind?” Howard sounds quite desperate. Jason thinks for a moment, swirling his drink around.

“Hmm. I'd like a new outfit, weapons and an afternoon out with you.” Jason looks quite smug, asking for all that. _Howard shouldn't have a problem with my first two requirements, everyone knows he makes shit loads of money. But, the last one, may be a little risky._ Jason thinks.

“An afternoon… With me?” Howard questions. Jason nods. “Why?”

“Look, do you want my help or not?” Jason changes the subject and gets back to business.

“Yes, I do.” Howard replies.

“Good. Let's go.” Jason finishes his drink and stands up.

“We're getting them back now?” Howard asks. Jason nods again. Walking out of the inn, Howard quickly following close behind.

They pace through the streets of Bowerstone until Jason finds to spot he's looking for.

“You swear you won't tell anyone about this.” He turns round suddenly to face Howard. Their faces a mere inch from each other. Howard takes a moment to gaze at his stunning blue eyes. Which cause him to breath heavy. _Maybe it's a good thing that he wants to spend an afternoon with me._ Howard thinks.

“I swear.” He says quickly.

“Good. I could get into some deep shit, showing you our hideout. But I feel like I can trust you.” Jason tells Howard, trotting down a couple of steps, to the sewers.


	6. Chapter 6

Gary receives a letter: 

_ Gaz _

_ Captain Donald has gone looking for Jay. I will keep Rob busy while the plan commences. _

_ Markie xx _

///

“How much further?” Howard asks his new companion as they trek through the sewers. 

“Not much further. We had to keep the place hidden from you lot, so we assumed the stench would drive intruders out.” Jason explains. 

“It's working, I can tell you that.” The captain says, quietly gagging at the smell. Jay hears him and smirks. 

They both hear voices and footsteps from around one of the corners. 

“Hide!” Jay whisper shouts. Howard quickly jumps behind a couple of barrels. 

“Where is he!?” One of the men shouts, wielding a pistol. Jay’s expression drops and he tilts his head back against the wall. 

“There.” He flicks a finger in Howard's direction. 

The three men race over to where Howard hides. They then force his hands behind his back and push him in the direction of the main hideout. 

“What the fuck!” Howard shouts, resisting. He glares at Jason with pure hatred.  _ Bastard tricked me again!  _ He swears constantly in his head. 

But what he does not notice is that compared to last time, Jason isn't proud of outwitting the captain. This time he is not so happy.  _ If we weren't on separate sides, we would have most likely been the best of friends.  _ He thinks sadly as he watches Howard be taken away. 

///

“Where is Captain Donald?” Rob asks Mark for the fifth time. 

Mark had been trying to keep Rob’s mind off of the captain, but since he is super eager to open the treasury, his plan isn't working well. 

“Mate. He told me he had something personal he had to take care of. Give the man a day off, he's done so much for you.” Mark tries a new idea, rather than replying with ‘I don't know’. 

“I suppose he does deserve some time off. But I’d be lost without him, if he’s gone for too long.” Robbie slouches on his throne, sighing.

“You have me.” Mark says, a little offended that his presence isn’t enough for Rob to feel grounded.

“Of course I do. And without you, I don’t think I’d be here at all.” Rob’s expression changes to one of fondness. Which instantly cures Mark’s negative thoughts from just moments before. 

“I think you could have fought the battle with just your wit alone.” Mark mentions. Rob rises to his feet and approaches the smaller man

“Markie, I’ve always needed you to help me win my battles. Back when we were kids and now. Just like Gaz, we both need you. Even if you do work for both of us, and trade secrets behind the other’s back.” Rob envelops Mark in a hug and he can’t help but smile. Even though, he knows something is going on and Markie is a part of it.

///

“Alright, this is how it’s going to work around here. I ask questions, you give me answers. If not, well… you will find out soon enough.” Gary smirks as he threatens Captain Donald. Who, is tied to a chair, with his hands bound behind his back.

“You ain’t getting nothing from me.” Howard spits, fully enraged about the entire situation he has got himself in.

“Oh, we will see about that.” Gary says, knowing that one way or another, he will get the information he needs.

///


	7. Chapter 7

Mark returns to the underground hideout the early the next morning and bumps into the revolution’s trusty assassin.

“You’re going out early.” Mark states.  _ It’s 4AM, no one wakes up this early.  _ He thinks.

“I’ve got a couple of contracts. Thought I would get them out of the way.” Jason explains. Beginning to walk down the exit tunnel.

“Hey!” Mark calls him again, making him turn to face the smaller man. “What’s up with you? You used to get a kick out of your contracts. But you look so glum. Shouldn’t you be over the moon that you outsmarted the Captain of the King’s guard?” Mark questions.

“Yeah. I should be.” the assassin states, before leaving the hideout.  _ What an unusual man. He will perk up eventually. _ Mark concludes and continues into the hideout. 

 

He soon reaches Gary’s room, where he opens the door quietly, before entering the room. Attempting to not wake him up. Which goes according to plan, as he is able to close the door and creep over to the leader’s bedside. Where, he pushes Gary’s fringe from his face and admires him for a moment.  _ He is so different to Robbie. He is so committed to his goal and is ambitious to meet it. Maybe too ambitious. But that’s what makes him successful in what he does. Gary wants the throne and over the years i’ve learnt that what Gary wants, Gary gets. And in this case, it’s the crown. It’s incredibly ambitious, but, so far, nothing in his plan has gone wrong… yet. There is always time. _

Mark smiles and climbs into the bed, as close to his friend as possible.

 

Gary wakes up with his friend in his arms, a couple of hours later. He feels his anger (at the Captain for not cooperating yesterday) fly away immediately. _It’s weird but beautiful how Markie has that effect on people._ Gaz thinks, planting a kiss on the top of Mark’s head, unintentionally causing him to stirr. 

“Mornin’” he yawns, stretching his arms out infront of him.

“So you came back then.” Gary states with a teasing laugh.

“Heyy, you know i’ll always come back. I’m not leaving you, or him.” Mark flips himself over to face the taller man, instantly regretting bringing Rob up in the conversation. As Gaz’s happy expression fades into his pissed off face. Which he wears every time anyone bring up Robbie in a discussion.

“That’s good to know.” Gary says bluntly. Before getting out of the bed and getting changed into his black suit, which he wears almost every day (but he has multiple sets.)

“Where are you going?” Mark asks. “It’s only like… 9:30.”

“I have a busy day of interrogating. And something tells me, that I won’t be able to break the man easily.”

///


	8. Chapter 8

Howard’s arms hurt, his face hurts… everything is in pain. He wrists have been tied together and he has been hung up with his arms around a wooden plank sticking out of the wall. His feet hanging half a metre above the ground. _ If I hadn’t have trusted that fucking beautiful assassin, I wouldn’t be here. You only have yourself to blame.  _ He thinks constantly. 

“Good morning Captain! How did you sleep?” the revolution leader enters the dungeon like room, with a cup of a steaming hot beverage.

“Fuc-” Howard begins to curse constantly at the other man.

“Brilliant. Looks like you’ve really psyched yourself up for a fight today.” Gary smirks “Oi!” He then shouts to a person passing by the room “Gather everyone up and bring them here.”

 

In no time, the room is packed with Gary’s people. Including Mark and Jason. Howard has noticed Jason at the back of the crowd, but he hasn’t noticed Mark yet. He is too busy cursing the assassin and the big headed man in the black suit. Who, has just finished introducing Howard in the most disrespectful way possible.

“Let him down.” He orders one of the crowd. Who strolls over to Howard, spits in his face, then cuts the rope. Causing him to fall down to the floor. But, he instantly gains his strength back, due to the motivation he has, and stands up. He towers above the man who just spat in his face, he looks down on him before cracking his fists and punching him in the face. 

The captain then beats up 3 more who run at him.

“C’mon then! I thought you wanted a fight!” He shouts in Gary’s direction, who has merged into the crowd and watching from a safe distance.

Members of the crowd take turns to attack the Captain, before being knocked for six. Every time. 

 

At some point, Gary started shouting out names and Howard’s competitors started becoming more difficult to beat.

He has just knocked out a guy who is 7ft tall and has twice the muscle mass of Howard. He takes a moment to wipe the mixture of sweat and blood from his face, also to regulate his breathing.

“Jason! Give him everything you got, knives and all!” Gary shouts above the crowds. They all cheer and Howard’s breathing speeds up again. He is eager to beat the assassin up for tricking him to come down here. But, for some reason, he also doesn’t want to beat him. 

“Jay! Get in there!” Gary shouts again after a minute of him not showing up in the circle.  _ Perhaps he’s scared. Or maybe he doesn’t want to hurt me either.  _ Howard thinks. But a couple of moments later, Jason appears, coming out of the crowd, who all pat him on the back. He doesn’t look at all happy or motivated to fight. Nevertheless, he unsheathes both his swords and whips them around like a professional. Which earns him multiple cheers from the crowd. But the cheers die out when out of nowhere, Jason chucks Howard a sword. He catches it and looks at the assassin questionably. 

The two of them soon merge into a duel, which they both enjoy. Most battles are fought with guns now, so there isn’t much opportunity for a proper duel. Though, the crowd isn’t as optimistic about the lengthy duel between them and they want to see some bloodshed. 

So, just to keep the crowd entertained, the two fight harder and more strategically. Many times one would earn the upper hand by cutting their opponent on the arm or leg.

But, what really changed everything in the fight, is when Howard cuts Jason’s face. Leaving a tidy slit across his left cheek. They both lower their swords for a moment and Jason inspects the damage on his cheek. And he isn’t happy. He glares at the captain and actually looks like he wants to kill him. Which makes Howard think  _ SHIT _ now that he has seen how well he can fight.

Jason lunges at him unexpectedly and he barely has time to block the attack, headed straight towards his face. Howard realises now that this fight between them has now dropped the unspoken rules. So he counters the attack, sending Jason’s sword go flying out of his hand. He then kicks the unarmed man in the chest, sending him tumbling to the floor. The captain points his sword at the assassins neck, who now lays on the floor, with his eyes wide and his hands in a surrender position.

Before Howard knows it, someone whacks him on the back of the head and he is knocked unconscious.

///


	9. Chapter 9

“Will you stay still?” Mark asks Jason, irritated that he keeps moving when he’s trying to clean up the other man’s face.

“I’m sorry. It hurts.” Jason apologises, after hissing with pain a couple more times.

“I can see why, it cut pretty deep.” Mark sympathises “I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re left with a permanent scar there.” Jason sighs in reaction and holds the damp cloth to his face. They stay silent while Mark cleans the assassin’s arms. The silence is relatively comfortable until the door swings open and crashes against the wall, making both men jump.

“HOW DID YOU LOSE?!?!?” Gaz erupts as he enters the room, pacing in front of the two. “Now the bastard is all up himself ‘cause he beat you!” 

“You didn’t really put up a fight.” Jason counters, meekly. Focusing his attention on keeping the cloth on his face still.

“It’s your place to fight for me and my place to command. Or have you forgotten that ‘cause of all the time you spend fighting for yourself!” He shouts. Jason rises to his feet, standing above the enraged man.

“I spend time carrying out contracts and fighting for myself because I need to earn a living. And you, you don’t give me anythin’! No money for the people I kill, rob, capture. No weapons, no armour. No thanks for the information I get you!” Jason shouts back, throwing the cloth on the floor.

“Listen h-” Gary begins to talk, but Jason cuts him off.

“I’m not done yet, you fucking listen to me mate!” He points a finger at him before continuing. “You expect everyone around you to do your bidding because you’re meant to be king. But you’re not, so if you give shit all to your followers, what do you expect them to give you? And if you plan to carry on leading like this, I can tell you now, that this resistance ain’t gonna last much longer.” He finishes, in a much calmer tone, but with the same enthusiasm he had before. Gary is left speechless and he leaves the room.

“Do you feel better now?” Mark asks the assassin as he returns to his chair after picking up the cloth.

“A little.” He says, taking a couple of deep breaths. 

“What are you thinking about?” The small man asks him, noticing the deep thinking face he has plastered on his face. The taller man looks up at him with a troubled glance.

“How would you feel if I done something completely irrational and irresponsible?” He questions.

“As long as it doesn’t involve assassinating Gaz or Rob, then i’m not going to judge. Now I see where you are coming from, do what you feel is right. But please come back to help me end this in a peaceful way.” says Mark, who is genuinely saddened by how shit Jay has been treated, considering what he has done for the resistance. 

“Of course I will come back, I want this to be over as much as you. Thank you for your support and please try talk Gaz into giving everyone else more for what they contribute.” Jason stands and hugs Mark. Who doesn’t want to let the taller man go. He’s the only person he can go to when he needs advice on the whole Gary vs Robbie situation and how he’s torn up in between.

The two say goodbye to each other and the assassin heads to his room. Where he packs his things and begins to plan.

///


	10. Chapter 10

Howard is tied, hanging from the wooden pole for the second night in a row. He’s not sure what time it is, but it’s late. And he hasn’t had a moment of sleep since before he was brought here. Ever since the assassin came into his life, it has been turned upside down. Though not in the romantic and positive way that he had once imagined someone doing.

As he slowly paces from thought to thought, he doesn’t notice a dark figure entering the room and creeping near him.

“GAh” he exclaims as he unexpectedly falls to the floor again, landing in a heap.

“Shh” The figure slides onto the floor next to him and places a finger on his lips. He stares at the door, to see if anyone had heard the noise and is coming to investigate. But thankfully, no one turns up. The hooded man turns back to Howard and looks him in the eyes. In the darkness of the room, Howard can barely see. But he notices the glint of a pair of blue eyes, which he knows from before.

“Jason!” He whispers in surprise. 

“Yes. We are gettin’ out of here.” He explains briefly, before lifting Howard onto his feet. The bulkier man weak after not eating or sleeping for near enough 48 hours. Jason pulls him over to a secret escape. Which the group had made if ever their hideout were to be found. The long and maze like passage leads to the countryside, quite a way from the centre of the city.

 

“We are nearly there.” the assassin puffs, near enough dragging down the final stretch of tunnel. Once they get out of the tunnel, Jason drops Howard onto the grass and he runs off into the distance.

“Oi! Where ye goin’!” Howard shouts tiredly. He gets no response. But a minute later he hears the sound of hooves.

“I left my horse here earlier, I like to be prepared.” Jason explains as he leads the horse over to Howard. He then helps him up onto the horse, and jumps onto it himself. Before riding off into the countryside.


	11. Chapter 11

King Rob paces around his chambers. Captain Donald has been missing for 3 days, no one in the city has seen or heard from him. Which troubles Rob, as the guard are starting to think that he sacked the Captain. 

“Sire, what can we do to find him? Something must have happened, he’s too loyal to desert you, especially at this time.” Says the second in command, who stands by the door, ready to go find his Captain.

“Of course he wouldn’t be a deserter.” Rob scoffs “Find Mark and bring him to me.” He orders.

 

10 minutes later Mark enters the room, looking slightly worried as to why he has been summoned.

“Is everything okay mate?” He asks the taller man warily. Who stands up suddenly.

“No. I know that Gaz has got Dougie and I need him back. You are going to help me get him back.” Rob tells him, slowly walking up to the smaller man.

“Rob, I would help you rescue him from Gary, but… they don’t have him either.” he announces.

“What do you mean?” the King becomes confused.  _ Who else would have the motivation to kidnap him? _

“Well, they did have him. But he escaped.” Mark explains.

“Surely he would return to me if he got out of there.” Rob’s eyebrows furrow as he tries to get his head around the situation.

“When I last saw him, he was in a pretty bad condition.”

“So you think he has found a way out and collapsed somewhere?” the tall man questions.

“No.” Mark pauses, wondering whether to drop his friend in all this.  _ Rob deserves to know.  _ He thinks. “One of Gary’s men helped him to escape, I have no idea where they are. But I have a feeling he would have taken him as far away as possible.” Mark explains. Hoping that Rob won’t decide to go after Jay and kill him.

“So he’s been kidnapped again.” the King concludes and begins to walk towards the door.

“What are you going to do?” Mark questions, now extremely worried for his friend’s safety.

“I’m going to find him, and his kidnapper.” 


	12. Chapter 12

The bright midday sun is what wakes the Captain from his deep sleep. He had somehow managed to fall asleep whilst on the horse, Jason supposes that it’s not that surprising, considering the man’s lack of sleep in the past couple of days.

Howard slowly opens his eyes and takes in his surrounding. By the looks of things, he assumes he is in a small wooden shack on a bed that is too small for him. He notices lots of small cupboards and surfaces, many holding various foods, weapons and books. As he rolls onto his back, he notices the assassin sitting on the end of the bed. He has tucked all his limbs as tightly together as possible, to give Howard more room. The captain also notices that the man is fully absorbed in reading the book he holds, as he has not yet noticed that he has woke up.

“Where are we?” Howard asks, stretching out his limbs, ignoring the searing pain in his arms and chest. Jason shuts his book, places it beside him and looks at Howard. He is dressed in the same ninja style clothes that Howard has seen him in every time they have crossed paths.

“My home away from home.” He says, standing up from the bed and crossing the room. Over to the open window, which he gazes out of.

“Why did you bring me here?” The captain questions, sitting up on the bed, wincing in pain, but keeping it under control. Jason turns to him with a serious expression.

“I believe it’s called a rescue.” He expresses, as if the other man asked a stupid question.

“Yes, I know. I’m thankful. But why?” Howard pauses “You basically just betrayed your whole organisation.”

“I did. But didn’t I do that the first time we met properly.” Jason looks weirdly amused.

“That was part of your plan though. This time it’s for real. Isn’t it.” Howard stays serious.

“This is real, yes. I just hope you are worth it.” Jason states and walks out of the door, leaving Howard to think.


	13. Chapter 13

Several days pass. Both Robbie and Gary are on the hunt for Howard and Jason, one wanting to kill the assassin and the other wanting to kill them both. So one would assume the assassin is a dead man walking. 

But Mark on the other hand wants everyone to come back safely, for all this conflict to be over and for everyone to get along. He tries his best to calm Gary’s manic behaviour after the betrayal, and tell him that this is a sign to settle things peacefully. The older man however ignores him, blaming him (partly) for not stopping Jason. 

Both the sides have sent out groups of their fighters to carry out the tasks set. Most of the time, the two leaders join the parties. Not yet crossing paths. 

Back in the shack, Howard starts to get restless. As he has now, near enough recovered from his injuries, his absence from his duty is causing him some discomfort.

“Where are you going?” Jason asks him, from the edge of the deck, where he sits fishing for crabs and fish. 

“Back to the city.” He replies, hauling his knapsack onto his back, walking in the direction of the city. 

“Are you insane?” the assassin asks him. Fighting the urge to run after him and pull him back.

“Probably. Thanks for your help. I’ll ask the king to lift the bounty he has on you.” the captain continues walking.

“I thought you would still want that afternoon out with me.” Jason shouts to him, making sure that the other man can hear. Howard stops in his tracks and thinks for a moment.

“You didn’t get my keys back, that was the deal.” He shouts back, squinting against the sun. He vaguely sees Jason throw something in the water. The object is pushed downstream to where Howard has stopped.

As the object floats nearer, he see’s that it is his keys. He squats and picks them out of the water, hooking them onto his belt loop. 

_ I’ve got what I came for, I should head back to the palace and let out the secret of the revolution’s hideout location.  _ Howard thinks and begins to walk again. He’s sure he can feel Jason’s eyes staring through his soul.

_ “I just hope you’re worth it” _ the assassin’s words echo in his head.  _ He’s given up his title to rescue you, the least you could do is keep your deal with him.  _ A voice in his head tells him.

He decides to agree with it.


	14. Chapter 14

Rob joins his men in the search for the Captain, in the streets. They break into houses, pubs, shops, to find him and his kidnapper.

“If it isn’t King Rob.” A familiar voice exclaims in a mocking tone.

“Ah Gaz, my old friend!” Rob returns the comment with sarcasm, turning to face his rival.

“What is it you’re looking for? Could it be the remedy for your failing rulership?” Gary asks smugly, earning an eye roll off of Robbie.

“No, actually, my rulership is going brilliantly. I am on the hunt for the Captain of my guard, who has been kidnapped by one of your’s.” He sighs angrily, pretending to look like he’s assisting in the raiding of the house behind him.

“I’m also searching for the two of them.” Gary states, with a smirk. He knows that the King is thinking the same thing as him. 

“I will find them first.” Rob tells him with an ambitious expression.

“Oh no you won’t, without the Captain by your side, the guard won’t listen to you.”

“Well I will go out by myself and find them, before you and your… sewer rats.” Rob looks smug at his insult. Enjoying the build up of rage in the other man’s face.

“You son of a bitch! My people are 100x more loyal than yours, no matter where they came from.” Gary spits.

“Hey! You met my mother and she’s an amazing woman, don’t go insulting her now!” Rob stifles a laugh. “Plus, you say your men are loyal, but, correct me if i’m wrong, didn’t one of your men help Captain Donald escape. Therefore betraying you.” 

Before Gary can make a comeback to somehow cover up the truth, Mark appears on the street, a couple of metres away. Both men notice him.

“Markie!” Rob exclaims happily. 

“Mark!” Gary shouts to him at the same time.

“Jesus christ.” Mark mutters under his breath as he sees the two. Already knowing they have been squabbling and will use him against the other. Despite that, he strolls over to them both, carrying his bag of food he has just bought.

“Let me take that for you Markie.” Rob smiles widely at him and takes the bag out of his hands.

“Nono, Markie, I will carry your bag for you.” Gaz protests, taking the bag from Rob.

“Hey! I’m Mark’s favourite, I get to carry the bag!” Robbie exclaims, tugging the bag back into his arms.

“I’m the favourite! And you can’t even hold the bag, you’re not strong enough!” 

“What are you talking about, i’m well ‘ard! More than you’ll ever be.” Rob insults back.

“Permission to make a dick joke?” Gary turns to Mark, with an incredibly amused grin. Mark sighs at the two of them and walks away.

“Baby come back!” Rob calls after him. As Mark walks away he hears a slap before Gary talks.

“Don’t you dare call him baby! You know that’s my thing” Gary exclaims.

“Well fuck you Gaz!... Not literally, I hate you.” 

“Will you two just stop!” Mark turns around suddenly and shouts at them both. “I’m fed up of you both! Getting jealous and acting like being with me is a one up on the other! It’s ridiculous and just to let you know, you don’t own me, neither of you! I’m not just some trophy to decide who wins or-or I don’t know. I’m just sick of being treated like this!” He shouts, before bursting into tears. “I-I want my friends back.” He sniffles.

The other two men look incredibly guilty and ashamed, both of them attempt to move closer to Mark, to cheer him up.

“No.” He bats them away. “I don’t want anything to do with either of you until you stop these stupid games.” 

Rob and Gaz then watch as their world walks away from them.


	15. Chapter 15

Once Howard returned to the shack, he chucked his knapsack on the bed and joined Jason on the deck. They fished for a while and managed to catch enough for lunch. Which the captain found a more enjoyable experience than he originally thought. The younger man had managed to make the crabs taste so much better, by using a range of herbs and spices that he had stacked in the shack.

They then went over to the waterfall for a while, just talking about absolutely anything. Sharing stories and interests. Rather than the whole thing feeling like a date, Howard decided it was more like a friendly day out with a friend. And it just so happened that that friend is or was a revolution assassin. Of whom, he had sworn many years ago, to hate and be the enemy of. 

The two now are walking through the near enough abandoned countryside. Where? Jason won’t say, which troubles Howard. Though, he tells himself, that if the man wanted to kill him, he would have definitely done it by now. 

“You still owe me the other things in the deal, by the way.” Jason reminds him, as they walk.

“Of course, a deal’s a deal right. And speaking of deals, shouldn’t you have told me your last name by now.” Howard smirks.

“That was never part of the deal. I’m afraid you will have to work harder for that information.” Jay sends him a playful smile, which the captain can only smile fondly at.

During the time that Howard had spent with Jason, he noticed that the other man is nearly always happy but he tends to worry too much and he is quite sensitive. Jason on the other hand had noticed that Howard is weirdly shy, which he would not expect from the captain of the kingsguard. He has also found that the man is crazy (in a good and funny way) also he seems very modest of his abilities. Another thing is that he is unintentionally romantic. Whether it’s just playful flirting or meaningful compliments. 

“How much further?” the captain asks as they continue trekking up the mountain.

“Not much further” the assassin replies.

“Last time you said that, I ended up being taken hostage and beaten.” Howard jokes. Causing the pair to giggle and smile.

 

A couple of minutes later Jason stops walking and turns to face the other man. Nearly causing him to walk straight into the assassin. 

“This also feels like deja vu.” Howard says, with a small smirk, remembering the time before. When he couldn’t help constantly looking into Jason’s bright blue eyes. And he finds that he’s in the same situation again, but he’s not complaining.

“We’re stopping here.” Jason can’t help smiling at the captain’s previous comment. As he motions to the small island under their feet, surrounded by the river, which runs down the waterfall a metre downstream. They stand on the edge of the highest point in the area, looking down on the landscape in every direction. The sun is beginning to set, and as Howard gazes at the sights around him, he realises that he has never seen such a beautiful sight. As he has always been in the city.

“It’ll get more beautiful when it’s nighttime.” the assassin states, as if he read Howard’s mind. Whilst admiring the pure awe in the other man’s eyes and expression.

“I can see why that might be.” the captain turns his attention back to Jason. The younger man blushes and mutters something inaudible. Before sitting on the ground, patting the space beside him for Howard. Who laughs wholeheartedly at Jason's blushing and sits beside him, a little closer than Jay expected.

 

Soon, the sky darkens and the two of them are caught up in a debate on what armour and weapons Jason should get Howard to buy, once everything has calmed down in the city.

“Jase, just face it, you’d look good in anything.” the captain attempts to end the debate. Neither of them giving in to the other’s suggestion, both as stubborn as each other.

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Jay replies with a slightly smug face, though he lightly blushes at the accidental compliment.

“We will see about that.” Howard tells him with a smirk, putting an arm over Jason’s shoulders. Jason laughs and leans into the embrace ever so slightly, enjoying the closeness between them. Similarly to Howard’s thoughts, Jason too is amazed at how great friends they are turning out to be, considering their allegiance to separate sides. Also, he has been smitten with the other man since their encounter in the alley. 

Howard notices the assassin starring in his direction and assumes he is looking off into space, completely zoned out, thinking. (Which he has found Jay doing often over the past couple of days.) 

“See something you like?” the captain teases, wanting to make the younger man blush as he returns from his thoughts.

“Hmm yeah.” Jason smiles, making Howard’s heart flutter unexpectedly. “Look at the sky there.” He then points past Howard’s face, in the direction he was previously looking.  _ Oh, so he wasn’t looking at me.  _ Howard thinks sadly.

But he turns to where the other man is pointing anyway, to see what has stolen Jay’s attention away from him. And as soon as he sees the sky, he realises why. Within the dark sky there are the northern lights, brighter than the captain has ever seen them, and much more colourful too. Howard looks in awe at the beautiful sights around him. 

“The sky's not the only thing I like the look of.” Jason says in a soft voice, shuffling closer to the captain, whilst he's still enjoying the scenery. Howard freezes in place as he feels the assassin sit as close to him as physically possible, pushing their legs together. 

“What would you say if I were to do something completely irresponsible? Considering our situation.” The captain asks the younger man, turning his head to face him. Their noses brushing delicately.

“I’d say go for it. Fuck the situation. It doesn’t matter if we’re meant to be enemies, that’s society’s problem not ours an-” Jason begins to talk constantly, but before he can go off on a rant for any longer, Howard cuts him off. 

“I love you.” he whispers, gazing into Jason’s amazingly blue eyes. Before tilting his head and slowly closing the gap between them, kissing the other man tenderly.

When the two break apart Jason rests his forehead against Howard's, feeling the need to be as close to him as possible. 

“I love you too.” Jason whispers back to him. Howard kisses him again with more passion, running his hands through the assassins hair. Jason puts his hands on the captains neck and caresses it with his thumb. 

“Orange.” Jase says suddenly once they have to break, to breathe. 

“What?” The captain asks, with an amused grin. 

“My last name. It's Orange.” Jay tells him with an equally amused smile. Howard laughs wholeheartedly. 

“I thought you said that wasn't part of the deal.” He smirks, putting a hand on the assassins cheek, stroking it. 

“I changed my mind. Now come here.” The assassin smirks before pulling Howard in for another kiss. 

 

After a while, the two end up snuggled together. The assassin in Howard's lap, his face buried in the captains neck, placing soft kisses there occasionally. While Howard has his arms wrapped around the other man, messing around with his wavy locks of hair. They sit there, watching each other and the lights in the sky, until the sunrise.  


	16. Chapter 16

It’s been a week since Mark left both Gary and Robbie. Both wonder if he has gone off by himself to find Howard and Jason.

They are right in fact, during the past week, Mark has been making more progress than the both of them put together. He has found a note that Jason left him, it tells him the location of where he and Howard are. But it’s written in a rather mysterious way, so he has to really think of how Jay would have escaped and gone to this unknown location. 

He has got as far as the secret tunnel, after getting lost and having to go back at each of his attempts in the last couple of days. Today he has finally found the exit of the tunnel. 

He follows the directions on the note, walking all the way, with only a knapsack containing food and water. 

“A wooden shack, in a valley, next to a waterfall.” He reads aloud, as he reaches said valley. Looking into the distance, where he spots a small house, matching the description. He smiles happily to himself, relieved that he will soon be in the company of his friend. Who, he can explain what’s happened and that the entire city is after him and Howard. 

_ Wait, what if the captain turned on Jay and killed him, or left to go back to Rob?  _ Mark thinks as he treks towards the shack.  _ The captain has good reason to hate Jase, after all it was him who led him into all this mess.  _ He then continues to pray that both his friends are alive and not hating each other, he could do with a little peace before Rob and Gaz find their way here.

 

“Jay?” He calls out, entering the one roomed shack. There’s no one there. “Howard?” he wonders. There’s no reply and he searches around the house for signs of the two.  _ No blood, that’s good.  _ He breathes a sigh of relief.

But then suddenly, Mark hears a scream, it’s faint and sounds not too far away. What concerns him, is that that scream sounded like Jason. 

So, he drops his bag, keeping only his pistol with him. Before sprinting off in the direction of the noise.

He runs through the small woodland area, which leads him to an opening. Where there is a beautiful waterfall, which runs into a small lake, that is so pure and clean. The whole setting around the area is also stunning. Full of green grass, trees and plants, all keeping the lake concealed. Sort of like a hidden treasure.

Mark hides himself behind a tree, making sure his pistol is loaded and ready to shoot. Before boldly stepping out, aiming at whoever is in the water.

He gasps as he looks on at the scene in front of him. Captain Donald and Jay, messing around in the lake, laughing and shoving each other into the water. What shocks Mark the most is that the two are wearing minimal clothing, well Jay is, Howard seems to be completely in the nude. (But thankfully, Mark can’t tell, because the water is covering them up to their chests.) He observes as Jay leaps out of the water and wraps himself around Howard, sending him a mischievous look, before kissing him with passion and power. 

Mark stands, mouth open in shock, many thoughts running through his head:  _ How the hell are they having a good time in a time like this? What was that scream? What the fuck are they doing? _

“MARKIE” Howard exclaims, knocking Mark out of his thoughts. He looks the tall man dead in the eyes and sees pure fear. Which shocks Mark more than anything he’s seen today. If everyone knows something about the Captain, is that he’s notorious for being fearless in any situation.

“What the fuck man!” He hears Jason laugh as he rises from the water, after Howard dunked him under, to hide him from Mark. The assassin looks up at his lover, who flicks his eyes over in Mark’s direction. His bright smile fades as he notices the smaller man standing there, his pistol now at his feet.

“Eheh… Mark!” He attempts to look casual and put on his best fake smile. But the fear is also present in his eyes.

“W-what’s going on?” Mark questions. Ready to give them a good talking to, but also extremely curious to hear what he’s missed.

“Err.” Jason clicks his tongue and gazes over at the Captain. “Could you go back to the shack, we will be there in a minute to explain.” He tells him, pointing in the direction of their temporary home. Mark nods and obediently returns to the shack, picking up his pistol on the way whilst taking a deep breath, attempting to get over everything he has just seen. 

 

 

“Care to explain what was going on back there?” Mark asks the two, when they walk through the door, 10 minutes after Mark returns to the shack. He notices that Howard's expression is still fearful and that he sticks close to Jason's side. 

“Howard and I are lovers.” Jason tells Mark suddenly. Not looking Mark in the eyes as he sits on the captain's lap, sending him a quick look, telling him something telepathically. 

Mark thinks this over:  _ They can't be serious. This won't be good when people in the city find out… Wait. Nono this is brilliant! Their love will show Rob and Gary that there don't have to be hatred and violence between them!  _

“What are you smiling at?” Howard asks him, noticing the hopeful smile plastered on the smaller man's face. Mark smiles brightly as he tells them his idea of ending the conflict between his two best friends. 

“We're not going back.” Jason laughs at his plan. 

“What?” Howard and Mark say in unison. Causing Jason to look at them in confusion.

“We have to go back, we need to sort out the city.” Howard explains to the younger man.

“Plus both Rob and Gary are trying to find you and kill you. You really need to help us sort that out.” Mark nods, agreeing with Howard.

“But they’re trying to kill us!” Jay exclaims, seemingly not believing we are serious about returning.

“That never stopped you before.” The captain says softly, looking into Jason’s eyes, trying to persuade him. The assassin stays silent for a minute, thinking over his two options. Either go back and possibly get killed, or be a coward and stay here. Howard would go back to the city no matter what, he doesn't want to lose him. 

“Okay… I'll come back with you.” Jason nods, resting his forehead against Howard's. Forgetting that Mark is still in the room. 

“Thank you.” The captain whispers, with a relieved smile. He also couldn't bear the thought of leaving without his lover. 


	17. Chapter 17

The three decide to spend another 1-2 days away from the city before returning. Mainly to give Mark a break from all the commotion. 

“So, what have you two been doing here? Since the whole city’s turned to shit.” Mark asks Jason, sitting beside him on the deck, where the older man catches fish from the river. The small man notices Jay’s face go a tinge red and he looks over to Howard. Who is practicing combat with his sword. 

“Ah. I see.” Mark laughs at his friend's sudden quietness. His face then turns serious. “I thought you said you were coming back to the city to help me. How did you manage to forget that?” Mark asks. 

“I didn't forget. Just got a little sidetracked, needed a break from the commotion, just like you do right now.” Jason explains. A little hurt that his friend thinks he would abandon him like that. 

“Jayyy. Come here and practice with me?” The captain interrupts the conversation, strolling over to the two, with a challenging grin on his face. Jason can't help but smile back. 

Before Mark can say anything else to either of them, they are already walking away to the area where Howard was practicing before. The small man watches as they nudge each other playfully whilst they walk. Also when they duel, he watches the amusement and enjoyment on both their faces. 

Mark remembers when Rob and Gaz were like that. They weren't lovers like How and Jay, more like the closest of friends. Exactly how Mark was, and still is with the both of them. 

The short man gets caught up in his thoughts of Gaz and Rob. 

After 20 minutes he doesn't even notice Jay and How return, going back into the shack. 

“Mark?” The captain pokes his shoulder, 30 minutes later. “Mark, you alright mate?” He asks, a concerned look on his face. 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” Mark assures his friend. 

“Are you sure? We've been calling you to come sit for dinner.” 

“Oh. Sorry How. I must have drifted off.” Mark apologies and stands up, noticing how cold it has become. He shivers and shuffles inside the shack, sitting on a stray stool. 

It's warmer in here, mainly due to the insane amount of candles in the room. Though they smell nice and soothe his worries, Mark can't help being cautious, knowing that his clumsy self would knock one over accidentally. 

“Are you sure you're alright Markie? You seem a bit distant.” Jason asks from the other side of the room, where he arranges the salad for dinner, on the plates. 

“Yeah. Just a little overwhelmed, I haven't got a good night sleep since all this started.” Mark explains, truthfully. But still not explaining all is worries to his friends. 

“I know the feeling.” Jay laughs dryly, handing a plate to Mark and another to Howard. Before sitting down, on the floor next to the door, across from Howard and Mark. 

They sit in comfortable silence whilst they eat their meals, until the captain starts giggling to himself. Glancing at Jay, then to Mark. 

“What are you laughing at?” Mark asks with a small smile, hoping that whatever How will say, will cheer him up a little. 

“I was thinking, where will Markie sleep? There's barely enough room in the bed for the two of us. I don't reckon we could fit all three of us in there.” He explains and smiles, amused. 

“We could always try.” Jay replies with an equally amused smirk. 

“I think I'll pass being sandwiched between you two. Especially now that I know what you've been doing. I'd rather keep off the bed.” Mark begins to laugh wholeheartedly, as Howard's expression is now a little embarrassed. 

“You told him?” He turns his attention to Jay. 

“M’yeah. I got a little excited.” Jay blushes lightly and hides behind his now empty plate. 

“So, just the thought of me gets you excited?” Howard teases, sliding into the floor, slowly approaching where Jay sits. 

“I'll just leave.” Mark puts a hand on his head and giggles, realising that the other two seem to have forgotten his existence again. 

“Sorry Markie. It's not my fault.” Jason says innocently, placing his plate above him on a nearby cabinet. 

“So it's my fault?” Howard asks, still slowly approaching Jay, sliding across the floor. 

“Yep.” He smirks at the older man. Before looking at Mark. “Now, back to business. Where is Mark going to sleep? There's an attic area, or you could sleep on the floor or maybe we could all go camp out near the waterfall. Could be fun.” 

“That’d be nice.” Mark smiles. “Let's do that, the waterfall is really beautiful after all.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Howard asks the two. 

“Nah. I know how much you love the waterfall, so you're okay with the idea.” Jason tells him with a fond smile. 

“Very true. Shall we go there now?” Howard asks, already standing up, ready to go. 

“Yeah why not.” Mark joins him. Jason finds some spare blankets and Mark cloaks himself in them, before they exit the shack. 

 

“Jase.” Howard whispers, in the direction of the man laying a metre away to his left. 

“What?” Jay whispers back, continuing to stare up at the stars. Howard sits up and looks at where Mark lays, he's asleep. 

“Mark’s asleep.” He nudges his head in the direction of the short man. 

“Get over here then.” Jay smirks at him, barely visible in the dark. Howard quietly crawls over to the assassin, making sure not to wake their companion. 

“Is this okay?” the captain asks, now laying on top of Jay.

“Yeah.” Jason purrs and wraps his arms around the other man. 

“Brilliant.” Howard whispers, his breath tickling Jason’s neck. Causing him to shiver. 

“You know we won’t be able to do this once we get back to the city.” Jay states, ruining the mood  a little.

“Why?” the captain asks, placing a kiss on his neck before continuing to talk. “We’ll find a way.”

“Even if things work out and we don’t end up dead, you’ll still be captain of the guard, and i’ll be a homeless ex-assassin.” Jay tells him, quite grimly. Howard sighs and raises his face from Jase’s neck, to look him in the eyes.

“Stop being so negative. We’ll figure it out when we get there, just enjoy now.” Howard tells him. 

Jason nods and takes a moment to think before kissing him passionately. Howard smiles against the kiss, proud that Jay’s trying not to worry. 


End file.
